falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Terminal
Ein Terminal ist ein elektronisches Gerät, das benutzt werden kann, um an verschiedene Computern die für Geschütztürme, Safes und Türen programmiert werden, Informationen zu speichern, Roboter und andere spezielle Ausrüstung zu aktivieren. Einige Anschlüsse sind als explosive Fallen präpariert worden. Das Betriebssystem eines Anschlusses ist das vereinheitlichte Betriebssystem, veröffentlicht durch RobCo Industries. Einige Terminals funktionieren automatisch, wie herkömmliche Laptops (z. B. Doktor Lesko's portables Terminal); while others are dumb, i.e. they use the computer mainframe which they are connected to for processing and data storage. Ein typisches Terminal hat eine Tastatur für die Schreibbefehle und einen einfarbigen Monitor für das Anzeigen von Informationen. Terminals benutzen Um einen Terminal zu benutzen, muss man ihn einfach aktivieren. Gesicherte Anschlüsse Die meisten Anschlüsse werden gesichert. Um auf sie zugreifen zu können benötigt man: *Ein Kennwort, ist aber eher selten. *Einen ausreichend hohen Wissenschaftsskill, um sie zu hacken Normalerweise ist nur eine dieser Möglichkeiten vorhanden. Kennwörter Es gibt verschiedene Methoden um an das Kennwort eines Terminals zu kommen. Die zwei häufigsten Methoden, ein Kennwort zu erhalten sind, indem jemand Ihnen das Kennwort verrät, oder indem Sie eine Aufzeichnung (Holotape, Sprachnotiz etc.) mit Passwort finden. Das Passwort kann nur innerhalb des Spieles gefunden werden, sollte man das Passwort auf keinem Wege erhalten haben, eröffnen sich dem Spieler die weiteren Vorgehensmöglichkeiten nicht. Hacken Die Nächste Möglichkeit, ein Terminal zu öffnen, besteht darin es zu Hacken. Dabei wird eine Liste von Wörtern angezeigt. Nun muss man versuchen, das richtige Wort herauszufinden. Wenn man ein Wort auswählt, welches Falsch ist, wird angezeigt, wie viele Zeichen des ausgewählten Wortes an der richtigen Stelle sind. zB.: Passwort : Tree , eingegeben : Free => 3/4 Zeichen korrekt. Nun muss man herausfinden, welches Wort nun das Richtige ist. Die Wörter sind zufallsgeneriert, allerdings ist IMMER eine Lösung möglich. Je nach Schwierigkeit des zu hackenden Terminals sind mehr oder weniger Auswahlmöglichkeiten vorhanden und die Passwörter sind jenachdem kürzer oder länger. Es sind außerdem einige Symbole versteckt (z.B. [ ]), die einem helfen falsche Wörter zu löschen oder die Versuche, die man hat, wieder aufzufüllen. Symbole müssen immer am Anfang und Ende gleich sein. Bei 4 gescheiterten Versuchen wird allerdings das Terminal oder der Computer dauerhaft gesperrt. Außer man besitzt das Extra Computergenie, welches einem erlaubt, ein gesperrten Computer oder Terminal nochmals zu Hacken. Strategien für möglichst effizientes Hacking 1.Ein Wort auswählen, welches am meisten Ähnlichkeit mit möglichst vielen anderen Wörtern in der Liste hat. 2.Versuchen, das Wort mit den exakt gleichen Übereinstimmungen zu finden. Beispiel: Wörter : Tree, Bee, Sea, Tea, Fire, Eat, Free Passwort: Tree 1. Wort : Fire 1/4 korrekt - Nicht möglich : Tea, Sea, Bee, Eat (Weil das Passwort 4 Stellen lang ist) 2. Wort : Free 3/4 korrekt - Nun sollte man prüfen, welche Buchstaben mit den oberen identisch sind. - In diesem Fall, das "e" an 4. Stelle. - Nun ein Wort mit 4 Buchstaben und einem "e" an 4.Stelle Terminal Falle thumb|240px|Eine Terminal FalleManche Terminals dienen auch als hinterhältige Fallen. Nachdem eine Terminal Fallen vom Spieler angewählt wurde schlagen (harmlose) Funken aus dieser und das Terminal explodiert. Terminal Fallen kann man an der aufgebrochenen Rückseite und der scheinbar nutzlosen Antenne an der Oberseite erkennen. Alle Terminal Fallen im Spiel heißen einfach nur Terminal und können wie andere Terminals auch angeklickt bzw. mit 'A'/'X' angewählt werden. In Fallout 3 kann man Terminal Fallen mit einem Sprengstoff skill von 45 entschärfen. In New Vegas muss man einen Sprengstoff skill von 60 haben um das Terminal zu entschärfen. Um das Terminal zu entschärfen muss man allerdings die Rückseite anwählen, da es beim aktivieren der Vorderseite explodiert. Es wurde eine Splittergranate verwendet um das Terminal in eine Falle umzubauen, welche man beim entschärfen erhält. Nachdem man das Terminal entschärft hat kann man es weder benutzen noch wieder mit einer Granate bestücken. en:Terminal es:Terminal pl:Terminal ru:Терминал uk:Термінал Kategorie:Fallout Weltobjekte Kategorie:Fallout 2 Weltobjekte Kategorie:Fallout 3 Weltobjekte Kategorie:Fallout 2 Gameplay Kategorie:Fallout 3 Gameplay Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Weltobjekte Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Gameplay Kategorie:Fallout Gameplay